Le Bernie de Stiles
by Mimi Joelanski
Summary: Ou comment Stiles prête son téléphone à quelqu'un, le trouve bestialement sexy, l'appelle Bernie et le suspecte de meurtre. UA STEREK
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

Je remercie les gens qui continuent de favoriser 5 minutes et Shirtless Stiles, je vous aime fort fort fort !

Je reviens avec ce petit chapitre qui vient de me tomber dessus comme un... uneuh...un chapitre de fanfiction, après des mois d'absence encore (la régularité c'est pas mon fort) ! C'est un UA et un Sterek encore parce que ce pairing est mon OTP avec le larry ( me jugez pas vous pouvez pas nier qu'ils s'aiment ou qu'ils l'ont au moins fait une fois ! On a des preuves !) !

Disclaimer : La série Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis et non à moi (j'aimerais tellemeeeent)...

Hé les gens ça fait un an que j'ai posté ma premier fanfiction, c'est trop coooooool !

Je vous aime et je vais me recoucher ! Bye, Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

C'était une mauvaise journée...

Stiles cherchait son portable dans sa poche lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux corbeaux et au teint pale l'aborda.

-Je peux vous emprunter votre téléphone ?

Ainsi, Stiles, se sentant d'une humeur à aider n'importe qui dans le besoin, même le pire des salopards, sortit finalement son portable et le passa à l'étranger.

-Tenez ! lui sourit-il

Le jeune homme en face de lui était sur le point de partir, pensant que l'homme faisait comme tous les gens à qui il avait demandé avant c'est-à-dire l'ignorer en attendant qu'il parte. C'est donc avec surprise - son visage formant une agréable grimace entre sourire et visage froid - qu'il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de la personne qu'il voulait joindre. Stiles regardait d'un oeil discret l'homme faire, et se demandait qui il pouvait bien joindre à 5h30 un lundi matin. Non, M. Stilinski n'était pas normalement du matin encore moins un lundi mais le week-end juste avant avait été une suite d'événements à la fois intéressante et reposante si bien que maintenant il ne pouvait se défaire de cette pêche d'enfer qui lui donnait envie de sautiller comme un enfant.

-Allo ? Oui c'est moi j'appelle pour...

Stiles se décala un petit peu voulant laissé un peu plus d'intimité au jeune homme.

-Oui voilà ça ! Vous l'avez bien emballé hein ?

C'était pour sûre un très beau jeune homme mais alors qu'il posait cette question à son interlocuteur Stiles remarqua une méchante ride d'angoisse lui barrer le front. Il se retourna remarquant que le jeune homme le regardait. Et puis au diable "le jeune homme" appelons le Bernie. "Qu'est-ce qui devait être emballé?" se demanda Stiles. Une boite, un cadeau... un corps ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette idée allait et venait dans son esprit le rendant suspicieux par rapport à Bernie qu'il voyait se dandiner jetant sans cesse des regards au mini téléviseur affichant les horaires.

-Oui dans le jardin c'est ça ! J'arrive dans 10 minutes tenez bon je vous en supp-

M. Stilinski était un flic, voyez vous. Alors pour lui comme toutes les routes mènent à Rome, toutes les pistes mènent à quelque chose - rien pouvant quand même être quelque chose... parfois. Et cette conversation pouvait en être une.

-Oui oui 10 Minutes !

Un homme tue... sa femme disons, et sous l'horreur de la chose qu'il vient de commettre quitte la maison pour aller faire un tour. Probléme ! Il a oublié la femme de ménage qui passe tous les lundi et jeudi... Non, une femme de ménage ne passerait pas à 5h30...

-Non ne dites pas ça ! Vous allez vous en sortir !

Ok... Une baby-sitter alors ?! Cet homme tue quelqu'un et place le corps dans son jardin, oubliant la baby-sitter qui jeune et stupide et terriblement amoureuse de cet homme n'appelle pas la police mais l'homme lui même. Ainsi Bernie rentre et se débarrasse joyeusement du corps avec la baby-sitter.

-Oui, non, ne l'enterrez pas ce n'est pas une bonne idée!

Le vouvoiement, on ne vouvoie pas quelqu'un avec qui on couche à moins que ce soit le roi d'Angleterre et encore même lui nous autoriserait peut-être à... Stiles secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il se tourna encore une fois vers Bernie. Ber' avait l'air agacé maintenant comme si il trouvé son interlocuteur d'une stupidité éprouvante. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et il semblait à deux doigts de se pincer l'arête du nez avant d'exploser et de crier des choses pas très politiquement correctes à son interlocuteur.

-Parce que vous ne...

Bernie se pinça l'arête du nez effectivement mais après un grand soupir et au lieu de se mettre à crier, sortit le plus doucement possible :

-Bon, mon train arrive je vais devoir...

Il écarta soudain le téléphone de son oreille, laissant s'échapper un bruit épouvantable de vaisselle qui se brise et d'enfant qui pleure, ce qui fit sursauter Stiles. Ber' lui grimaça d'abord pour la vaisselle puis paniqua pour l'enfant.

-Oui vous laissez voilà je suis désolée, je me dépêche, au revoir !

Et ainsi sur un ton à la fois paniqué et pressé il raccrocha et 10 secondes après rendit le téléphone au policier.

-Merci beaucoup ! dit Bernie en un petit sourire forcé avant d'avancer vers l'avant du train.

Stiles déverrouilla son téléphone et regarda son journal d'appel. Bernie avait effacé le numéro. Qui effacerait le numéro à part quelqu'un de coupable ? Bon, bien sûr laisser son numéro à un étranger n'était pas la meilleur des choses à faire en général surtout quand on est aussi bestialement sexy selon Stiles mais aussi quand cet étranger est Stiles. Bref, Stiles suivit Bernie.

* * *

Alors ?

Merci Skayt pour ta review, est-ce que c'est mieux ? et "tkt" pour la suite je l'ai en tête et je vais me broubrouille pour te la sortir super le plus tôt possible ! ;)

Merci Khamoonyehong (d'un coup yeay) pour ton fav ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'une semaine c'est pas trop long entre les postage et que si oui je vais réussir a garder le tempo !

Merci à tout les follow, fav et reviews !

Je vous aime !

Disclaimer : Vous le sauriez si Teen Wolf m'appartenait ! ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le train venait d'arriver et Bernie progressait rapidement vers l'avant de celui-ci. Stiles le suivait, ou du moins tentait de le faire le plus discrètement possible, ce qui captait toute son attention si bien qu'il faillit rentrer dans plusieurs personnes. Il n'était en fait pas encore un véritable agent de police ce qui pouvait se voir par le début plus que désastreux de sa filature. Il était presque adjoint. Presque parce que son chef hésitait entre le frapper et l'augmenter.

Il avait résolu la dernière affaire complexe mais était entré par effraction chez des suspects et avait même "violenté" sa collègue Kate... qui s'est avéré faire partie des criminels de l'affaire. Et ça Stiles le savait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée ; cet air mauvais, presque hautain, cette démarche conquérante, cette chevelure ondulé de pétasse blonde...

Qui l'avait engagé sérieusement ?! Même Isaac l'ex de son meilleur ami et l'homme le plus angélique et innocent au monde ne lui auraient pas fait confiance... enfin bref, Stiles craignait, un peu, sur le terrain mais était plus qu'intelligent et il savait prendre du recule, se pencher sur les preuves, se "mettre à la place de", penser différemment ; il était bon mais avait deux pieds gauches et un bon tempérament... et deux mains gauches... Il ramassa son portable en vérifiant qu'il n'ait pas d'égratignures et que Bernie ne montrai aucun signe de suspicion.

Bernie monta dans le dernier wagon. Stiles monta alors dans celui juste avant. Ce qui semblait être une bonne stratégie mais c'était sans compter les réflexes urbains et débiles de M. Stilinski. "Trop de monde, on avance !"

-Merde ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents lorsqu'il se retrouva à 10 mètres de Bernie qui le regardait maintenant bizarrement, assit à peu prés au milieu de la rangée de sièges de droite du dernier wagon.

"Merde, merde, merde" pensa-t-il en remarquant également qu'il n'y avait aucun sièges de libre ici non plus. Que devait-il faire ? Passer devant et sourire ? Faire un signe de tête viril ? Un signe de la main ? Ils se connaissaient à peine. Il opta pour un "j'évite de te regarder le moins discrètement possible" et faillit d'ailleurs se fracasser le crâne sur la fermeture éclair d'une valise en se prenant les pieds dans les lanières d'un sac. "Merde"... Il repéra un vieux strapontin de libre à la toute fin du wagon et s'y assit pour faire le point.

Donc, il commençait à 6 heure 30 exactement et il était 5 heure 43. Il avait exactement...0 minutes de libre... même pas pour pisser... Mais et son Bernie ?! Il n'avait jamais été en retard de toute sa vie, peut-être..."Mha...Mhahahaha" ! Stiles explosa de rire (dans sa tête) ! En retard il l'avait été, oui ! Son chef hésitait entre ajuster les horaires et... ajuster les horaires sans en parler à Stiles ? Lorsque le fou rire mental de Stiles se stoppa, il remarqua que pour une fois, si il trottinait un peu, il pourrait être à l'heure. Et puis il remarqua la tignasse corbeaux de Bernie. "On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne" pensa-t-il "ou alors une combine plutôt... un arrangement ?! rhoo et puis peu importe".

Après tout, ce n'était pas si bizarre. Il ne faisait que suivre un étranger qu'il soupçonnait de meurtre parce qu'il avait entendu les mots "emballer", "jardin", "s'en sortir"et "enterrer" sortir de sa bouche en 5 minutes de conversation. Il était reconnu pour ça : son impulsivité, tout le monde au poste pouvait en témoigner. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait souvent raison. Et puis Bernie avait l'air suspect, il se dandinait dans son jean moulant et sa veste en cuir et son si joli front était barré par une affreuse barre de stresse. Il était forcément coupable. "Ou du moins son jean l'était, pour mouler son si beau c-

-C'est ce que tu veux ?!

-Dan !

* * *

Alors qui est Dan ? Et qui est-ce qui veut quoi que donc ?

C'est pas trop trop maladroit comme Stiles ? J'aime bien maladroit Stiles !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Mimi-Joe

P.S. : Mon petit guestouille, la suite c'est dans une semaine ! ;)

'Fin si je m'endors pas dessus- PAS TAPER


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'avais peur d'avoir un peu de retard mais finalement tout va bien.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous trouverez pas ça trop court non plus!  
(Je suis désolée si c'est le cas, j'ai essayé je vous jure :( )

Merci aux followers qui snt déjà 7, aux fav et aux reviews (c'est toi qu'est intrigante chouchou et t'as pas vu la suite ;)) !

* * *

-C'est ce que tu veux ?!

-Dan !

Deux hommes. L'un crie, l'autre parle doucement. Tout ça à l'autre bout du wagon. "Merde"

-Merde... PUTAIN Jamie ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux ! continue de crier l'un

-Daniel calme-toi ! dit doucement le dit Jamie

Il tente d'ailleurs un rapprochement, pour calmer Daniel sûrement.

-NON ARRÊTES !

Mais c'est un échec. Jamie reçu un coup violent dans la mâchoire, si violent qu'il en tomba à genoux. Aucune réaction de la foule à part peut-être un léger sursaut au premier rang. "Merde" pensait Stiles "Ils vont pas les laisser se démonter quand même". Il bouillonnait sur son strapontin, son regard faisant des allers retour entre la nuque de Bernie et le fond du wagon. Jamie se massa la joue.

-T'as trop changé, Jam, j'en ai MARRE !

"Jam" se releva et resta bien droit debout devant "Dan".

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait du véritabl-

Daniel se fit arrêter par le poing de Jamie qui vint s'encastrer dans sa mâchoire. Et ils sortirent du champ de vision du presque adjoint, enchaînant coups sur coups. Selon les bruit qui parvinait à Stiles ;

-CONNARD ! de Jamie

-PETIT PD ! de Daniel

plus les grognements et les cris ; la bataille était plutôt violente. La foule commençait d'ailleurs à émettre quelques protestations. Puis plus rien. Stiles qui serrait les poings, les yeux dans le vide concentré sur les bruits, repositionna son regard et vit le couple revenir de son côté. Jamie contre la porte, Daniel contre Jamie. Les mains agrippées à son col. Ils parlaient mais Stiles ne pouvait entendre. Ils avaient tout deux la gueule en sang. L'un blessé à l'arcade sourcilière et à la lèvre, l'autre la pommette et la lèvre. Stiles ne voulait pas intervenir; le devait-il ?; il ne devait pas griller sa "couverture"; le devait-il ?... Les yeux fixés sur le couple, il pensait à mille à l'heure, prêt à s'adapter à toute situation aussi critique soit elle.

Ils sourirent. "Quoi ?!". Ils parlèrent trop bas pour qu'il les entende, encore une fois. Le presque adjoint, regarda la foule, la nuque de Bernie, les regardait-

-ils. "Ben merde alors" Jamie et Daniel s'embrassaient maintenant à pleine bouche, tellement qu'on pouvait penser qu'ils cherchaient à manger la bouche l'un de l'autre, ou que l'air n'était plus assez respirable pour eux ou qu'ils souhaitaient s'étouffer respectivement avec leur langues respectives. C'était à la fois langoureux, sauvage et violent, un cocktail super explosif qui aurait pu faire rougir une prostitué. Daniel bougea sa jambe entre celles de Jamie et Stiles détourna le regard. Il rougissait. "Ben merde alors !" sourit-il. Il n'avait jamais vu ça en 2 ans de carrière et en 10 ans de recherche plus gay les une autant que les autres. Remarquez, cette scène lui disait quand même un petit quelque chose. Il se rassit plus confortablement- ou du moins le plus confortablement possible- dans son strapontin et son regard retomba sur le couple.

"Oh mon dieu, y a des chambres d'hotels pour ça !" pensa-t-il.

* * *

DAMN Daniel !

Je voulais absolument faire cette référence à...haaaaa (pas damn daniel ; une scéne de série) ? ;)

C'est une série américaine mais c'est pas au tout début, c'est genre à l'avant dernière saison je crois, c'est fou comme c'est putain d'intense...putain!

Bref vous avez une semaine pour trouver, j'espère que ça vous a plu et une review fait toujours plaisir, même si elle ne compte qu'une syllabe ou deux (ou quelques emojis).

Je vous aime !

Bisoux  
Mimi-Joe


	4. Chapter 4

Bouya,

Je sais que j'ai dit que je posterais toute les semaines et que j'ai genre rien poster pendant les 3 derniers mois. X)

Mais voyons qu'elle importance c'est pas comme si j'allais m'excuser, je, nan, si je suis vraiment désolée ! :((

Je m'excuse les enfants et j'avoue que ça m'arrive de temps en temps de disparaître un peu mais là c'était parce qu'en c'était la fin de l'année scolaire  
et j'ai cru à un genre alignements des astres tellement y avait tout qu'arrivait en même temps et puis je savais pas trop quoi écrire et  
merci les follower d'ailleurs, mettre la pression comme ça ! Je rigole, c'est la fatigue, je vous aime très très fort !

Et merci aussi beaucoup à DreamsWritters pour la review et tiens je te dédie ce chapitre (si il est pas bon tu me le dis je t'en dédie un autre), toi qui a  
été toute choupi et qu'a bien voulu écrire du Scott/Liam pour la première et un Malec tout fluffy rien que parce que je lui ai demandé- allez-les lire c'est vrèèèment bien (avec ses autres ff aussi (et vous pouvez aussi lui demander d'écrire une ff sur un de vos pairing préféré )) ! ^o^

Bonne lectures les chouchous et chouchoutes !

* * *

Après cet événement, Stiles était toujours assis sur son strapontin - peut-être un peu plus détendu qu'avant- avec une seule idée en tête : Suivre Bernie et...hé bien s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un tueur en série ou tout court qui donnait ses cadavres à cacher à de pauvres baby-sitters sans défenses.  
Mais maintenant, grâce à l'événement plus qu'inattendu qui se câlinaient d'ailleurs toujours contre leur porte, le presque adjoint avait réalisé -un peu tard d'ailleurs pour son statu- qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec une simple idée ou un simple objectif ; qu'il lui fallait un plan ; un plan flexible pour couvrir toutes sortes de changements.

"Gare, ce train s'arrêtera bientôt à la Gare"

Il prenait ce train tous les jours et, il l'avouait, malgré son esprit vif, il avait déjà loupé son arrêt, de plusieurs arrêts. "J'étais fatigué et je travaillais, d'accord !".  
Et cela allait aujourd'hui beaucoup aider. La fatigue déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas présente et donc ne le pousserais pas à faire une quelconque erreur bête et le travail...eh bien...c'est-à-dire que la plupart du temps il travaillait sur des affaires très spéciales, le 42éme comics de Batman par exemple. "La mort des innocents, triste critiques dans mine anti-personnelles... ça peut être utile, okay !?".

En bref, grâce à ces lectures fatigué, il connaissait maintenant les différents arrêts et où ils desservaient. Il commença à les énumérer, s'aidant du plan de la ligne collé juste au dessus des portes, tout en essayant de se rappeler à quelles quartiers ceux-ci correspondaient.

Les portes du train s'ouvrirent, ce qui ne perturba pas notre détective en filature, pour un sous. Il en était à l'avant-dernier arrêt lorsqu'il pensa à regarder la nuque de Bernie, qui... n'était plus là. "Rhooo, non" pensa Stiles désespéré. Il se leva, inspecta rapidement le wagon, qui ne comportait plus du tout de Bernie et sortit juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. "Merdeuh". Il regarda autour de lui rapidement la panique commençant à prendre place sur son visage. Il avait perdue sa cible, sa si jolie et - selon lui - coupable cible. Il fit deux pas sans regarder devant lui, cherchant toujours Bernie et bouscula quelqu'un : Bernie.

Ce dernier parut légèrement surpris mais aucunement réellement perturbé. Il murmura un simple désolé en une esquisse de sourire et parti vers le métro 17.

"He ben merde alors...". De près il était encore plus..."barbu, beau garçon, musclé" et Stiles devait arrêter de penser parce que si il avait raison, cette homme aussi beau soit il, tuait des gens, ou avait tué quelqu'un. "Bref, pas penser et suivre". Il continua ainsi sa filature. Il prit le métro, montant dans le dernier wagon et sortit une vieille casquette qu'il gardait dans son sac au cas où, ce genre de choses arriverait. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il suivrai un homme juste parce qu'il avait eu une conversation douteuse au téléphone, avec son téléphone, qu'il l'appellerait Bernie, et aussi à l'issue du début de cette poursuite serrait témoin d'une dispute dans ce même train qu'il prenait depuis longtemps mais... quoique qu'il y avait tout de même une possibilité qu'un jour ça ai pu traverser son esprit un poil tordu... mais peu importe, il espérait fortement que cette casquette bleu marine et usé l'aiderait à ne pas "se faire repérer" par Bernie.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tranquillement accroché à la bar du métro, un wagon et demi plus loin, regardant le sol, le même demi sourire que tout à l'heure aux lèvres.  
Pensait-il à lui ? Stiles l'espérait forcément. Et peut-être un peu plus encore car un homme stressé ou "qui aurait tué sa femme ou qui sais je" ne devrait pas sourire comme cela. "Qu'importe si ça lui va extrêmement bien ou pas".  
"Je me demande si il est gay tout de même, 'fin s'il aime les hommes, vu ce pantalon je dirais...".

Le metro commença à s'arrêter et Stiles tout en resserrant sa main sur sa barre garda son regard accroché à celle de Bernie. Une main, une main, une main, une main.

Les portes se referment, le presque adjoint lève les yeux. Il ne s'est pas trompé Bernie est toujours là. Le métro redémarre.

Et ainsi passent 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5 stations sans que Bernie ne relève vraiment la tête.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous trouvez ça pas trop court ! :$  
Et puis aussi que g pa trôp fote-dor'taugraffé.  
Hésitez pas à me corriger ça m'obligera à me relire un peu plus !

J'essaye de vous écrire la suite pour vendredi prochain disons et d'ici-là je vous fait de gros bisoux et je m'excuse encore pour mon absence !

Mimi-Joe


	5. Chapter 5

Et c'est reparti comme dis le début du chapitre, voilà.. ben le nouveau chapitre !

Je le dédis à DreamWritters encore une fois parce qu'elle m'a gentiment dédié deux fanfictions les enfants !  
Hé oui pas une pas une, pas une et demi, pas une trois quart, euh deux (comme dirais jdg...'fin pas exactement et puis ça fait longtemps et brèf lisez-les, toutes les "euh deux" les enfants ) !

Donc foilà amusez-vous les enfants, surtout DW (si je peux l'abréger ainsi) et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

"Et c'est reparti !". Stiles desserra sa main de la barre et commença à avancer vers la porte comme quelques personnes autour de lui. Il jeta avec le plus de discrétion possible un dernier coup d'oeil à Bernie. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très bien. Son demi sourire était retombé et son visage était froid. Ses épaules étaient légèrement contractées. Ce qui devait être un coup d'oeil s'éternisa légèrement si bien que Stiles fut surpris lorsque quelqu'un se faufila et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes à sa place en lui lançant un regard peu amical. Il pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux avant de sortir de la rame. "Les gens pressés" pensa Stiles en benissant son self-control.

Bernie marchait vite et d'un pas très décidé comme si il avait parcouru ce chemin toute sa vie ou que sa vie dépendait de l'heure à la minute près à laquelle il arriverais à sa destination. Ou peut-être les deux. L'esprit de Stiles se tordait en explication plus désastreuse les unes que les autres. "Peut-être qu'il tue des enfants, oh mon dieu, après les avoir violé, qui peut prendre le métro tranquillement après ça, combien de tueur d'enfant prennent le métro en fin de compte ?" "Ou alors il parlait à son boss, le dirigeant d'un cartel de drogue qu'il prévoit de tuer, ou non un de ses collègues celui qu'est un peu con et qui fait chier ou alors-"

-Houp là ! lança Stiles en se faufilant entre deux personnes

Ils étaient maintenant sorti du métro et se baladaient dans des rues inconnues de notre presque adjoint, mais légèrement bondé pour son plus grand plaisir. "Pas besoin d'être vraiment discret avec ça, hehe !". Quoique tout de même problématique vu le rythme qu'avait adopté le beau Bernie. Il failli le perdre à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs. Mais les rues devinrent de moins en moins fréquentées ce qui permis la poursuite de la filature sans problème mise à part la maladresse de Stiles. "oh putain !".

Le bruit d'une poubelle en fer qui se fracasse contre le sol retentit. Il l'avait évitée de peu et s'était caché à une vitesse impressionnante derrière le premier mur qu'il avait trouvé. "1,2,3,4,5". Il sortit le bout de sa tête et aperçut beaucoup plus loin sa cible qui ne s'était apparemment pas retourné du tout, ce qui ne rassurait pas l'adjoint.

La poursuite pris fin lorsque Stiles réussit à rattraper le jeune homme quelques rues plus loin. Ce dernier était maintenant rentré dans un immeuble rénové qui avait l'air de coûter très chère niveau loyer surtout avec tout ces balcons. "Et qui plus est situé dans un quartier huppé de la ville.". Il y avait au moins 5 étages, une villa comparé au petit HLM de Stiles.

Notre presque adjoint hésité devant ce monstre d'architecture. Devait-il entrer ?

"Héhé y a un code sur la porte" pensa-t-il embété

"y a un code... sur la-"

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers la personne qui venait de le bousculer

-Oh pardon je suis vraiment désolé je, mon telephone et...

-Lydia ? Lydz ? C'est Stiles !

-Stiles ? Stilinski ? Lycee de Beacon hills ? Oh ben merde alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant malicieusement et en remettant son sac à main en place sur son épaule. Toujours les même tee-shirt à ce que je vois...

"Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois, ça m'étonne qu'elle se soit excusé un peu plus tôt d'ailleurs..."

-Ouais, t'as pas changé toi non plus ! commença-t-il en gloussant Tu travailles ici ?

-Je suis la concierge/secrétaire/assistante personnelle de Monsieur Derek Hale...

"oh mon dieu est-ce que c'est son nom ?"

-L'homme qui habite juste ici, oui. fini-t-elle en faisant volé ses "magnifiques" cheveux blonds vénitien derrière elle en un mouvement souple de poignet

* * *

Le suspens, le suspens, j'aime le suspens... mais qui est donc pens, houlà je suis en forme aujourd'hui moi ! x)

Bon sur ces paroles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'abuse en n'arrêtant pas de vous appeler "les enfants" ou si vous préférez "mes petits chamallows", "les petites patates" ou bien nencore "les bisounours", "les enfants... de pas ma maman parce que ce serait bizarre ou alors- d'accord j'arrête mes petits !

Une petite review ça fait plaise quoi ! c:

Et à la semaine prochaine, au fait ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour mes petits nenfants,

Je vous écrit de Dordogne et vous avez beaucoup de chance car un peu plus et je ne pouvais pas upload ce chapitre à cause de non présence d'internet, hé oui je suis dans la cambrousse y faut se lever tôt pour avoir du wifi ! Du coup je me suis pas couché et je suis monté sur le toit pour faire antenne relais en mettant du papier d'allu' sur mon petit doigt... et ça a marché !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

-D'ailleurs je suis plutôt pressée, tu penses qu'on peut se rap-

-Ou tu pourrais me laisser rentrer, je suis sure que t'as ton petit studio ou un truc du genre dans cette immense villa, d'ailleurs tu verrais mon appart par rapport à ça c'est juste énorme la différence. C'est quoi ces fleurs au balcon, elles sont super jolies c'est toi qui les as achetées, elles ont l'air super chères aussi, c'est dingue ce que tout à l'air super chère par ici.

-Toujours aussi bavard, hein !? commenta-t-elle en souriant

Elle pris quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre et fini par répondre par l'affirmative en commençant à déverrouiller la grande porte d'entré.  
Stiles laissa s'échapper un "super" empli de joie à la fois réel et calculé. "Lydz" lui avait manqué et cela ferait avancer son enquête.

-Mais tu te tais et tu es discret. dit-elle en ouvrant la grande porte Si on te trouve ici je suis morte !

Déjà qu'elle avait fait rentrer un de ses "pote" l'autre jour et qu'elle s'était fait surprendre en plein milieu de leur "parti de carte" dirons nous.

-Ok Lydz !

La porte donnait directement sur un couloir au sol carrelé de damier noir et blanc et aux murs blanc. Très sobre. Deux boites aux lettres, quelques plantes et trois portes avant un immense escalier en vieux bois magnifique. Les deux premières portes menant vers l'intérieur et la dernière au fond, vers l'extérieur. Sûrement une sorte de terrasse ouverte sur un jardin ou une véranda. "Le jardin !"

-Oh mon dieu ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on m'a pas appelée Lydz, ça remonte à, pfff...

-Au lycée. Y a quoi ?! Cinq ans à peine ?! j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est perdu contact si rapidement, on était tellement proche et... commença à s'emporter l'adjoint

-Stiles, s'il-te-plait. le coupa-t-elle sans se retourner, lui montrant l'escalier au loin, tout en s'activant sur la serrure de la première porte.

Il se tue en s'excusant et ils entrèrent dans la première salle. Un petit bureau avec une kitchenette. Moins sobre. Murs, verts pastel et sol de moquette grise, sauf autour de la kitchenette dans le coin directement à gauche de la piéce en rentrant. Juste après on peut apercevoir un bureau, recouvert de multiple affaires ; dont un ordinateur portable ; avec une chaise simple. Le mur du fond et recouvert de meubles dont quelques étagères. Un dressing probablement. "Connaissant Lydia c'est fort propable mais vu son job actuel je suis pas si sûre, remarque vu la villa ça doit pas être trop mal payé". Et une autre porte qui doit mener vers une salle de bain sûrement.

-Tu vis ici ? demanda Stiles se tournant et retournant pour mieux examiner les lieux

-Ça m'arrive de dormir ici, oui, quand le boss le demande mais sinon j'ai mon appart à moi. lui répondit-elle en posant ses affaires sur le bureau et en rangeant certains dossiers dans les tiroirs de celui-ci

-Mais tu dors où ? demanda-t-il curieux

Lydia se dirigea vers le mur du fond et se hissa pour attraper une bande de tissu qui dépassait d'un des meubles imbriqué. Elle tira dessus et en descendit un lit fait avec une couette mauve et de multiples oreillers.

-Cool ! dit-il en prenant un peu trop ses aises et se jetant sur le lit.

* * *

Bon c'est un petit chapitre sans beaucoup d'action mais il faut calmer le jeu pour se poser et réfléchir à la suite... Comment Stiles et Lydia ont perdus contact ? Que va-t-il se passer entre Bernie et Stiles ? Qui a enterré quoi dans le jardin ?

Les questions de base quoi !?

Hésitez pas à reviewer, follower et autre et merci à Lydia et DW (c'est grâce à toi mon enfant que j'ai découvert ma vrai nature, je suis en fait Deucalion mwahahahahaaaa... mon enfant...) !

A la semaine prochaine les enfants !

Bisoux  
La fille sur le toit avec le petit doigt en papier d'allu'


	7. Chapter 7

Oi oi,

J'ai presque cru que j'arriverais pas à le poster à temps. J'avoue c'est pas à cause d'internet parce que je suis rentrée et en fait la technique du petit doigt en allu n'a pas marché longtemps, y avait beaucoup de vent et je savais plus comment redescendre et j'ai tenté de miauler, hein mais non... Donc DW si tu la teste pas plus de 24h, hein ?!

Donc du coup je suis rentrée mercredi et y me restait deux jours pour tout écrire le chapitre, vous me direz mes chapitres 'sont cours c'est facile' mais en fait... ouais j'avoue mais pas tant que ça, hein ?! Y faut quand même... travailler...? En quelques sortes...? Nan je déteste travailler et là c'en est pas vraiment, c'est que du bonheur d'écrire pour des gens adorables et de deviner leur questions ( Lydia ;) ), j'adôôôôre !

J'vous aime, les enfants !  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Mais Lydia n'en avait clairement rien à faire bizarrement. Elle s'était installée à son bureau et avait ouvert son ordinateur qui semblait prendre toute son attention.

-A part ce nouveau job commença l'adjoint Que devient Lydia Martin ? fini-t-il en se relevant en position assise sur le lit.

-Hum, pas grand chose... commença-t-elle lentement parce que trop prise par ce qui se passait sur l'écran e face d'elle...Et j'ai fait 10 ans d'études pour en arrivé là...

-Sérieux ?! je pensais que t'avais pris ce job par intérêt mais en fait t'es juste désespérée... dit-il

Un petit silence s'installa. "Merde" pensa-t-il "le filtre ou est mon putain de filtre cerveau/bouche, merde y faut y aller mollo Stiles tu l'as pas vu depuis..."

-Non je t'avoue que le proprio est plutôt connu et... elle marqua une pause pour se retourner et lui offrir un de ses sourires de reine des abeilles...J'essaye d'entretenir mon statu social !

Il lui souris en retour avant qu'elle ne retourne à son écran.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, à ce que je vois...dit-il avec amusement et en se levant pour refaire un petit tour dans la pièce.

"Pourquoi on s'est eloigné déjà ?"

-Yup... et toi ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard

"Un garçon peut-être ? nan c'est pas notre genre..." Il effleura un cadre contenant une photo de Lydia et sa mère.

-Ho pas grand chose... Je suis flic ! répondit-il en lui montrant sa plaque

-J'en avais entendu parler, ouais...

Le ton avait changeait selon Stiles. Malgré le fait qu'elle était retournée il l'a voyait bien se mordre la lèvre

-Presque adjoint du Sheriff maintenant. déclara-t-il

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le placard au fond de la pièce.

-T'es toujours en service ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mystérieux

-ça dépend pourquoi !?

"Oh mon dieu". Il laissa sa main sa main lentement dérivé vers son unique arme. Un vieux taser d'occas'. Il n'allait pas taser son 'ancienne' meilleure amie. "Sauf si elle me menace... peut-être que c'est même pas Lydia en fin de compte...". Penchait dans son armoire cette dernière faisait des bruits sourds un peu bizarre. "Peut-être que c'est un sosie, une serial killeuse, un teckel, une... bouteille ?". Un tintement similaire venait de retentir.

-Tu veux une bière ?

Elle se retourna une bière fraîche dans chaque main.

-Je les mets là parce que bizarrement il fait plus froid.

"... ha ok". Il repris sa respiration, qu'il avait retenu jusqu'ici et répondit posément.

\- Ouais, bien sûr !

Son sourire sonnait faux mais il renchaîna assez vite pour le cacher. Son interlocuteur ne moufta pas d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait l'air de rien suspecter par rapport au jeune homme. "Fait semblant ?"

-Alors, ton patron, Monsieur Hale, c'est ça ? "oh ce talent d'acteur" Il est connu ?!

Elle se dirigea vers la kitchenette pour décapsuler les deux bières au dessus de l'évier. Et elle fit bien car elle moussèrent toutes les deux. Elle en tendit une à Stiles, prit la sienne et toute en se retournant et s'appuyant sur le même évier elle lui répondit.

-Il est romancier et producteur de film.

* * *

Je vous laisse là-dessus les enfants, il se fait tard et le devoir m'appelle.

*chuchote* je dois allez menacer des gentils et tout en les affublant de surnoms enfantins *chuchote*  
(et faut que j'aille pisser aussi)

Sur tant de poésie je vous laisse.

Mimi-Joe

P.S. : 19% de travail, 5% de cafouillage, 10% de fautes d'ortaugraffes, 2% de correction (wé jè sais c pa bien), 20% de relecture et le reste c'est que du fun : Théorie chelou, teckel, Derek qui sourit, des cadavres enterrés dans le jardin, des Bernies... que du fun !


	8. Chapter 8

Oi oi,

Bon j'avoue c'était court et jpense que Lydia et DW doivent pas être les seules à avoir cette opinion alors voici en avance le chapitre suivant.  
Sachant qu'il n'y a toujours pas tellement plus d'action mais si un peu quand même.  
Mais, mais mais mais, sachant aussi que le chapitre d'après sera là vendredi comme prévu initialement pour le chapitre d'avant...

'Fin en fait ; d'avance me frappez pas ; je pars en Australie 3 semaines au mois d'août à partir du 8 et du coup j'aurai peut-être pas le temps et même peut-être pas la connexion pour poster de nouveau chapitres, alors je vais poster de façon random ce que je peux avant de partir en essayant de pas trop me précipiter et faire de la merde.

ça fait plaisir, normalement, quoique, mais c'est pas très drôle alors pour toi DW une blague qui pue, comme le frommage de Normandie...voilà... désolée... ouais nan c'était vraiment ça la blague...

Sur ce bonne lecture, les enfants !

* * *

Stiles ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux. "Bernie ?!" Puis se reprit. Fronça les sourcils et se reprit encore.

-J'en ai jamais entendu parler. dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière l'air de rien

Lydia regarda le sol en se balançant. Chose inhabituel auquel l'hyperactif ne fit pas attention.

-ça c'est parce qu'il laisse son oncle : Peter Hale faire la une des magazines et "raffler les oscars" pendant que lui fait tout le boulot. finit-elle en se rasseyant à son bureau, commençant à pianoter nerveusement sur son ordianteur.

L'hyperactif vînt s'adosser au mur, juste à côté du bureau.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en

Il regarda le mur du fond en demandant si bien qu'il ne vit pas le regard blasé que Lydia lui lança. Regard tout de suite plus habituel. Ce qui le fut le moins c'est son retrait immédiat en voyant Stiles ne pas y prêter attention.

-T'as vu Peter Hale ?! L'extravagance, l'alcool, la drogue...

-Il serait pas un peu manipulateur ? Se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Peter Hale on peut pas faire ça par plaisir pas plus tard qu'hier je l'ai entendu se venté du oh à quel point bien choisi scénario de SON film, SA production !

C'était le Truc de Peter Hale, à chaque fois qu'un film faisait du bruit il le revendiquait comme SON film. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que les gens l'aimer. "Je vois pas trop bien pourquoi d'ailleurs..."

-Derek Hale ? Je sais pas... Je pense pas, il est plutôt doux comme homme. Silencieux, sage... une vraie force tranquille en quelque sorte. répondit-elle un sourire en coin se tournant vers lui

"Pas touche, Lydz !". Il ne lui sourit pas en retour et se retourna vers le mur d'en face avant de lâcher d'un ton un peu morne.

-Ouais mais tout de même les oscars tout ça... l'argent !

-Ha ça l'argent il en a, il est pété de tune et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il faut se renseigner Stiles, il a hérité de-

Une sonerie stridente retentit d'une des poches de la blonde vénitienne. Son portable. Elle paniqua. Assez pour lacher un "merde" mais pas assez pour ne pas décrocher immédiat.

-Allo ?

Stiles commençait un spectacle de mime à côté manquant de mettre de la bière partout. Elle l'arrêta avant que de la bière finisse vraiment sur sa moquette. "Elle va me laisser là je le sens... oh remarque elle pourrait..."

-Oui bien sûr, monsieur !

Il lui fit un signe de "emmène-moi avec toi". Elle fronça les sourcils écarta le téléphone et lui lacha un sourd "Non pas question !".

-Oui, pardon, Peter.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ?". Il lui signa ce qu'il pensait. Elle effectua la même suite de mouvements que plus tôt pour lui dire de "Pas bouger !".

-J'arrive tout de suite, oui, pardon, Peter, je suis en bas, je monte..

Et les répéta encore une fois plus vite avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière elle. "Super !"

Stiles est seul.

* * *

Voilà... C'est peut-être encore un peu court...

Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même et je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible.

De gros poutous à DW et Lydia, j'vous aime fort !  
Et au Guest pour son "J'aime" !

Et à plus dans le bus, les enfants !

Mimi-Joe


	9. Chapter 9

Oh mon dieu naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

J'ai fail... désolée pour ces 2h46 de retard mais j'ai bien cru que j'arriverai même pas à l'uploader ce soir/matin. J'ai fini de l'écrire et quand j'ai voulu sauvegarder, ça m'a fait "Blablabla Login blablabla". J'ai flippé un peu puis beaucoup mais j'ai réussi et voilà votre chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Neuf héhé zavez vu, c'est le chapitre 9, héhé...

'Fin bref, bonne Lecture, les enfants !

* * *

Un silence emplit la chambre qui ne contenait maintenant qu'une personne.

Stiles soupira. Il lâcha un "Bon". Finit sa bière, la posa dans l'évier et vînt se rasseoir sur le lit. Puis s'allongea. "Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir-". Il se tortilla soudain pour atteindre le côté du lit juste à côté du placard. Se leva et ouvrit d'un grand geste les deux portes du dit placard.  
"Salut, toi !" s'adressa-t-il au pack de bière à ses pieds. Il releva la tête et admira la grande collection de vêtement devant son nez. Trier par couleur et par taille apparemment. Surement un petit échantillon de l'énorme garde-robe de Lydia. Il tripota quelques cintres, sortit une robe bleu fit semblant de l'essayer et la reposa en gloussant. "Concentration Stiles". Il remit ses cheveux en arrière et en faisant se mouvement remarqua une étagère au-dessus des vêtements. Il y passa sa main et en retira un gros sac noir de sport. "Pas bon signe" pensa-t-il "mais plutôt léger". Il l'ouvrit. Il était vide, en effet. Il passa ses mains à l'intérieur et ses doigts frottèrent quelque chose de granuleux. "De la terre ? Non... De la brique ?!".

-Je sais pas... laissa-t-il échapper

Il grommela un truc comme quoi il aurait dû ramener les petits sacs plastiques que les scientifiques utilisent pour prélever des échantillons. Et remit le sac à sa place et se dirigea vers la kitchenette. En ouvrit tout les placard en faisant rapidement l'inventaire de chacun d'eux. "Chips, biscuits, farine, sucre, produit vaisselle, éponge, torchon, poubelle... y a de tout là dedans !". Il ouvrit le frigo. "Ah, éteint, le frigo. Et vide...". Puis le referma avant de se rasseoir sur le lit en soufflant pour la deuxième fois.

"Nul..."

Il se rallongea encore une fois. "Pourquoi s'est-on perdu de vue ?" se demanda-t-il. Il pensait de plus en plus que cette question importait. "Pas un garçon. Pas une fille, parce que j'y touche pas, pas le temps qui passe.". Mais en y pensant plus il remarqua que se qu'il pensait être une relation à toute épreuves "remarque peut-être que si..." ne l'était pas ou du moins ne l'avait pas été. "Je ne l'ai pas appelée pour son anniversaire et elle ne l'a pas fait non plus pour le mien, nos 'virés shopping' ont cessé, nos soirées films et séries aussi, peu après notre sortie du lycée, en fait...Mais je suis sûre que quelque chose m'échappe". Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put ressassant des vieux souvenirs, revenant quelques années en arrière...Mais rien ne vînt.

-Nyeh ! lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules

Il trouverait bien une prochaine fois. Il se releva encore en position assise et observa la pièce. Son pied droit commençant à taper fébrilement sur la moquette. Il regarda à gauche. Puis à droite. "Le bureau !". Il se jeta dessus manquant presque de se ramasser devant l'objet. Il se stoppa net dans son mouvement.

"Et si Lydz entre?"

"Rhoo et puis merde". Il ferait comme il fait d'habitude, faire semblant de rien ou au pire inventer une excuse pourrie. C'était Lydia, pas une criminelle. L'innocente et si bien coiffé Lydia. Il ouvrit le seul et unique tirroir du bureau et devant lui s'étala dossier et fourniture dans un bordel sans nom. "Et moi qui croyait qu'elle était plus rangée que moi !". Il laissa sa main traîner à l'intérieur du tirroir. Il ne voulait pas non plus tout renverser pour feuilleter chaque dossier. Une tissu blanc et rouge, au fond sur la droite, attira son attention cependant. Il l'attrapa, le déroula en fin de compte c'était un carré de soie qui devait lui servir de foulard ou quelque chose du genre.

Soudain il entendit du bruit, à l'étage. Le bâtiment était tout de même vieux et malgré l'isolation on pouvait entendre lorsque quelqu'un marchait d'un pas normal à lourd.

Stiles replia le foulard et le rangea avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée. "Et si ce n'est pas Lydia ?!" pensa-t-il alors qu'il la tournait. Trop tard il était déjà sorti. Et en bas de l'escalier qui menait vers le premier étage se tenait, non pas Lydia mais Bernie.

-Oh ben merde alors ! marmonna-t-il alors que Bernie venait juste de le remarquer

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda le dit Bernie à l'autre bout de l'entrée

-Euh, je, en fait, je suis un ami de-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte. Collé par Bernie.

-Qui. Êtes. Vous ?

-Je suis un ami de Lydia, je... bredouilla Stiles en levant la tête

Il avait toujours sa casquette bleu marine mais dans cette angle son visage était plus visible. Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Bernie.

-Vous ?

-Ouais ? Lydz, Lydia m'a laissé entrer, parce que je l'ai forcée, elle voulait pas, pas du tout, elle a même..

-ça suffit ! Sortez de chez moi, maintenant ! le coupa Bernie en se frottant les tempes

Il avait lâchait tout emprise sur l'adjoint et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte du fond. Le jardin. Stiles resta devant la porte de la chambre de Lydia les bras ballant et le coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine. "Alors c'est-"

-MAINTENANT ! cria ou plutôt grogna fortement Bernie après s'être rapidement retourné

L'hyperactif sursauta avant de se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie. Alors c'était ça, sa première vraie rencontre avec Bernie ?!. Il ouvra la porte de l'appartement et parti sans demander son reste.

* * *

De gros bisoux aux followers, reviewers et favs. Vous êtes tous très sentils, surtout DW et Lydz !

Et la bonne journée/sskeutveu

Mimi-Joe


	10. Chapter 10

Holo !

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais prévenu mais je pensais pas que je pourrais vraiment pas écrire parce que mon ordi serait mort. Parce que c'est ce qu'est arrivé, quand je suis arrivé là-bas ! J'ai trouvé ça très marrant et puis plus du tout quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il était vraiment dead. 'Fin j'aurais une vraie confirmation ce we...mais bon pour le moment c'est pas très prometteur ! xc

'Fin bref, sinon l'Australie était vraiment magnifique, je vais peut-être faire un blog avec toutes les photos que j'ai prise et je vous mettrais le lien si ça vous intéresse.  
Je reviens avec un tout petit chapitre mais je vais essayer de vous poster la suite le plus rapidement possible, demain ce serait bien.

J'espère que je vous ai pas perdu, comme j'ai perdu mon ordi (RIP putain jsuis en deuil) !

Merci encore à Lydz et DW pour leur review auquel je vais répondre maintenant tout de suite :

Lydz (lydiamartin33430) : Y peux pas s'en empêcher forcément ! x)  
Oui Lydia respecte énormément ses vêtements et elle est douée putain !  
Ce fut inévitable cette rencontre violente, mais ça va s'arranger vite t'inquiètes !

DW (DreamsWritters) : Merci de ressortir de ta campagne pour lire ma ff, je suis touchée ! :,)  
Quand tu aimes le sterek, tu aimes les murs forcément. Les murs, les portes, les surfaces planes... x)  
J'en serais incapable moi même mais bon comme je l'ai dis à Lydz, elle a du respect et du skill.  
Je l'adore aussi l'oncle psychopathe, mais bon faut pas oublier que c'est un psychopathe ! x)

Voilà la suite, bonne lectures à vous deux et à tous le reste de mes lecteurs/trices !

* * *

"Doux, force tranquille, ouais bien sûr !". Il se retourna une dernière fois pour observer l'appartement chic. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme lui avait gentiment mentionné Bernie. "Merde c'était sensé être plus doux, plus tranquille...". Tout comme Bernie en fin de compte. L'adjoint marchait vers la station de métro la plus proche, sa casquette toujours enfoncé sur la tête et cette dernière pleine de pensées et de théories toutes dirigées vers une personne : Derek Hale aka Bernie. Devait-il réellement continuer à l'appeler Bernie maintenant qu'il savait son 'vrai' nom ? "Ouais de toute façon je suis pas sûre de le revoir. Assez longtemps pour lui parler du moins...Et dire qu'il m'a même pas demandé mon nom ou quoi ou qu'est-ce... j'suis déçu...".

Il traîna des pieds et arrivé sur le quai sale et odorant du métro, ses pensées n'avait pas changé d'un poil. "Comment ça se fait?" "On aurait dû, au moins, planifier notre prochain rendez-vous !" "Quel connard, ce type !" "En même temps, je le suis et je débarque chez lui... mais quand même bloqué contre un mur comme un criminel..." "J'ai bien senti ses muscles, tho ! Woow et quels muscles ! ". Il sourit à celle-ci et monta dans la rame.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna il fut étonné d'avoir du service, sorti son portable et regarda l'appelant : Parrish, son collègue.

-Allo ? dit-il blasé

-Stiles ? Je t'entends pas très bien t'es où ? retentit la voix sérieuse de Parrish

-Dans le métro ! répondit l'hyperactif toujours blasé

-Pourquoi t'es pas au poste ?! ronchonna son interlocuteur

Car oui Stiles aurait dû être au poste depuis maintenant bien deux heures. Mais c'était pas sa faute c'était celle de Monsieur Derek-tas de muscles-Hale. Il avait la flemme de se défendre par rapport à son absence mais ayant tant bien que mal préparé une réponse, il soupira. Ouvrit la bouche ; son collègue fut plus rapide.

-On a un nouvelle affaire.

"Ho". Stiles avait bougé sur son siège sous la surprise de cette nouvelle. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais en même temps c'était logique après une semaine sans rien. Il fallait bien que le monde criminel ce manifeste.

-Laura Hale. Disparue depuis 72h, déclarée par une certaine Cora Hale, sa soeur apparement, elle habite dans une autre ville plutôt lointaine et elle ne peut pas prolonger son séjour parmi nous, et on ne peut pas la retenir alors il faut l'interroger le plus précisément et rapidement possible.

"Attends"

-Hale comme... merde fini Stiles en chuchotant

"Putain de bordel !" Il s'était figé, fixant sans le vouloir la pauvre vieille dame en fasse de lui qui se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de "ce pauvre jeune homme".

-Ecoute je t'entends pas bien et le métro fait un bruit d'enfer on se retrouve au poste, okay ?! Bye !

Et il raccrocha.

"Sérieusement ?!" fut la seule pensée que Stiles put assimiler. Toutes les autres ; des montagnes de théorie farfelues ; ne produisirent qu'un bruit sourd dans sa tête. "Sérieusement !?". Il va vraiment devoir revoir ce type, alors qu'il a bien vu qu'il le déteste. Il va vraiment devoir se confronter à cet espèce de tas de muscles, super sexy, colérique et mal élevé, encore une fois. "Sérieusement..."

* * *

Je sais, je sais c'est encore très court surtout après trois/quatre semaines d'absence mais je poste la suite très vite !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée, tous ceux qui sont toujours dans leurs études. J'avais presque oublié ! x)  
Je vous souhaite la meilleures des années scolaires et vous dis à très bientôt !

Encore merci à Lydz et DW et à tous ceux qui follow et fav cette ff et mes autres ff.

Plein de bisoux  
Mimi-Joe

P.S. : Jviens de me rendre compte que le chapitre fait presque moins de mots que l'intro..."Sérieusement?" comme y dirait


	11. Chapter Réapparition Post-Disparition

-Ho salut 2017 cmmen-

-Des résolutions pour moi ?

-Oh, c'est con les résolutions ! Tu sais, si t'as envie de faire quelque chose pas besoin d'attendre une an-

-Et pourquoi pas un bilan de l'année qui vient de passer ?!

-Eh bien ce fut assez mouvementé ! J'ai rencontré des gens biens et des gens nul, j'ai appris un ou deux trucs...

-Aucune chose que tu oublies ? Quelque chose que tu aurais dû faire plus tôt ?

-... apprendre le norvégien ?

-ECRIT UNE PUTAIN DE FANFICTION !

-What ?

...

OK. Tout d'abord, comme c'est prétentieux de prétendre qu'une entité aussi puissante (et un peu vide) que 2017 veuille tellement que j'écrive ou continue d'écrire comme c'est le cas présentement des fanfictions!?

Je vous dois des excuses, dans 2 mois ça aurait fait 1 an. Presque un an sans connexion ou postage, un véritable enfer pour vous je sais (les chevilles, haa). J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à avoir confiance en ce que je fais et à faire une activité de façon régulière et soutenue. Jeune enfant que je suis.

Donc en ce début d'année je réessaye. Sauf qu'on efface tout et qu'on recommence. New year, new... fanfiction ?  
J'allais un peu nul part avec cette histoire de boue et de super week-end! Je vais donc tout revoir et construire une véritable intrigue qui tient debout (au moins un minimum (au pire avec des béquilles)) et jvous posterais ç fois par semaine. En essayant de pas prendre de retard, de garder des bons délires et de développer tout ça.

Tout mes voeux pour 2017 les louloups.  
J'espère que vous avez festoyé comme il faut! ;;;)))

P.S. : Toujours là, Lydia, DW et didinou ? Mes petits fav trop fab ? ;;)))  
Toujours debout ? *doublementon* #cocorico #Renaud


End file.
